


未及的车车

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: 策瑜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat





	未及的车车

孙策下了晚课赶到酒吧的时候正赶上头牌舞姬下台的背影。他轻车熟路地摸到了后台化妆间。走廊除了刚下台的舞姬外没别的人，那专门撩人心弦的舞姬靠在化妆间门口。周瑜伸手拦住了孙策，笑道:“无关人等不能随意出入后台。”  
“那家属呢？”  
化妆间只有镜子上方的暖黄色灯管这一个光源。他们相拥着亲吻，周瑜唇上是白桃味的透明唇釉，口中是柠檬薄荷味糖果留下来的气息。他们从来没在化妆间做这种事，高台上耀眼夺目的舞神此刻被孙策拥在怀里，绸缎般柔顺丝滑长发绕在指尖。他将周瑜半推半举着坐上化妆台，忽略了周瑜惊呼“哎哎！停停停！！”。各种瓶瓶罐罐哗啦一声倒下了，孙策腹部被“咚”地一声重击，也倒下了。他捂着肚子蹲在地上，牙齿缝中挤出三个字“暴力狂”。周瑜小心翼翼地把化妆品扶起来，腾出一块空位，抱怨道:“知道这些多贵吗，把你称斤卖了都买不起！”  
天时地利人和，孙策这时候再不做点什么简直是浪费了此良辰美景。  
周瑜背脊靠着镜子，头饰项链和背部宝石触到镜子时会发出细微声响。但他思绪沉浸在唇齿的接触之中，无暇顾及身外之物。孙策手指顺着脊椎伸到舞裙挂在腰间的链条上，不费力地，整条裙子在重力帮助下被脱了下来，落地是缎包着宝石的沉闷声响。他将头凑到周瑜耳畔，用嘴连着耳坠一起含着周瑜的宝石流苏耳坠，舌尖在耳垂上打着圈。  
周瑜伸手将另一边耳坠取了下来，轻声道:“这一个就送给你了。”他捏着孙策略发烫的通红的耳垂，手上稍稍用力，只感受到一阵刺痛，耳坠便挂在了他耳上，流苏带着宝石不住摇晃。  
孙策歪着头，往手上毫不吝啬地倒着玫瑰精油，多的部分从指缝漏下，滴在周瑜的纤腰上。于是他一边手沾着精油探着周瑜后穴，一手将腰上精油抹匀，顺着清晰的人鱼线滑到那处。孙策暖到有些烫的手掌包裹着周瑜那处，略粗糙的手指在穴口打着转。不出多时，那处便醒了，在掌心里变得直挺坚硬。周瑜脸如红云，眼底氤氲水光，那抹眼尾红映得他又娇又媚。后庭已能容纳三根手指，孙策声音被情欲熏得有些哑:“宝贝儿，把腿架上来。”他肩膀上多了两条又白又细的长腿，这种姿势对柔韧度强如周瑜来说不是什么难事，而正因为如此，他低头便能看见二人的结合之处。孙策急不可耐，硬的生疼，那处刚进了头部身下人就受不了了，发出一声声细细的，带着哭腔的呻吟。他哄着，拍着周瑜的背，轻声重复着放松，一寸寸进入紧致滚烫的深处。周瑜的手镯，脚腕上的铃铛随着他身体晃动在孙策耳畔叮当作响，本是伴着舞曲的清脆声音现在贯穿他们性爱全程。不停抽插之间，周瑜突然“啊”地尖叫出声，性器随着那声喷出一股白色液体，顺着孙策的腹肌流了下去。孙策对着那一点猛烈地撞击着，此时温暖湿润的肠道已经扩张到刚好能紧密包裹着孙策性器的程度。每一次的抽插都让孙策忍不住释放，他硬撑着撞击了十几次，终于在身下人喉咙喊哑之前和他一起释放。眼前是一片白光，意识不可避免地中断了几秒，孙策从高潮带来的快感中回过神来。他用湿巾仔细清理了白浊液，把化妆台清理得看不出有在上面淫乱的痕迹，做完这些后周瑜意识还是模糊着。孙策不忍心将他叫醒，只用一身长风衣把人裹着，抱着去了酒吧楼上周瑜的单间宿舍。  
后来便是一夜狂欢，而孙策本人也获得了舞神周瑜夹着冲天怒气的重拳一击。


End file.
